jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Moonraker (Film)
Moonraker ist der 11. von EON produzierte offizielle Bondfilm und kam 1979 in die Kinos. Filmdaten * Drehbeginn: 14. August 1978 * Studio/Verleih: United Artists, MGM (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) Inhalt Der Film beginnt mit dem Transport eines Moonraker Space Shuttles auf dem Rücken einer Boeing 747. Der Raumgleiter wird von zwei unbekannten Männern entführt, wobei das Transportflugzeug abstürzt, und die britisch-amerikanische Besatzung ums Leben kommt. M wird telefonisch über den Verlust des Raumpendlers in Kenntnis gesetzt. Bond ist inzwischen in einem Privatflugzeug auf der Heimreise von einem Auftrag. Er vergnügt sich mit der Stewardess, die jedoch einen Revolver zieht und auf ihn zielt. Der Pilot zerschießt den Höhenmesser der Maschine und springt nach einem Kampf mit Bond mit einem Fallschirm ab. Hinter Bond taucht plötzlich der Beißer auf und wirft ihn aus der geöffneten Flugzeugtür. Bond jagt dem Piloten nach, um sich dessen Fallschirm zu holen, was ihm nach einer Rangelei in der Luft auch gelingt. Beißer stürzt Bond nach. Als er ihn erreicht hat, zieht dieser seinen Fallschirm und entkommt, während Beißer seine Reißleine abreißt und in ein Zirkuszelt stürzt. Zurück in London erfährt Bond vom vermissten Moonraker und erhält den Auftrag, den kompletten Weg des Raumgleiters von seiner Produktion bei der Firma Drax in Kalifornien bis zum Absturz zu verfolgen. Von Q erhält er ein Armband mit fünf vergifteten und fünf explosiven Pfeilen. In Kalifornien wird er von Drax' hübscher Helikopterpilotin Corinne Dufour am Flughafen von Los Angeles abgeholt und zu dessen Residenz geflogen. Nach einem kurzen Treffen mit Hugo Drax darf Bond die Fabrik besichtigen, wo er von Dr. Holly Goodhead geführt wird, die ihm jedoch sehr reserviert begegnet. Als ein Mordanschlag auf Bond verübt wird, zeigt sich Holly jedoch besorgt. Nachts sucht er Corinne Dufour auf, die ihm nach einem Schäferstündchen den Safe in Drax' Büro zeigt. Dort findet er einige Baupläne, die zu einer Glasbläserei in Venedig führen. Am nächsten Tag wird er eingeladen, an Drax' Jagd teilzunehmen, wobei er den auf ihn angesetzten Scharfschützen erschießt. Drax hat den Verrat Corinnes herausgefunden und lässt diese durch seine Hunde zu Tode hetzen. In Venedig besucht Bond jene Glasbläserei, die für Drax Glaszylinder herstellt. Nach der Besichtigung trifft er zufällig Holly Goodhead wieder, die sich zu einem Vortrag (bei der ESA) ebenfalls in Venedig aufhält. Kurz nachdem er seine Gondel besteigt, wird er verfolgt. Die wilde Jagd endet mit der Verwandlung der Gondel in ein Luftkissenfahrzeug und dessen Flucht über den Markusplatz. Nachts besucht Bond erneut die Glasbläserei und findet dort ein geheimes Laboratorium vor, aus dem er ein Glasröhrchen mit einer Flüssigkeit entwendet. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit kommen zwei Laboranten um, Bond entkommt dem Giftgas knapp. Als er gehen will, wird er von Chang angegriffen. Nach einem heftigen Kampf im Glasmuseum stirbt Chang beim Sturz durch die Turmuhr des Gebäudes und anschließendem Aufprall im Klavier eines Straßencafes. Während des Kampfes entdeckt Bond, dass die hier hergestellten Erzeugnisse nach Rio de Janeiro transportiert werden sollen. Bond besucht Holly und stellt fest, dass diese in Wirklichkeit eine CIA-Agentin ist. Beide bewegen sich aufeinander zu, doch wirkliches Vertrauen entsteht noch nicht. Bond entdeckt nach der gemeinsamen Nacht, dass Holly abreisen will. Am nächsten Tag soll Bond dem Verteidigungsminister und seinem Chef M das Labor zeigen. Die von der italienischen Polizei unterstützte Razzia wird jedoch zur Blamage, da sich das Labor über Nacht in ein Büro gewandelt hat und alle Spuren des Vorfalls vom Vortag beseitigt worden sind. Als Bond und seine Begleiter mit Gasmasken eindringen, empfängt sie ein sich überrascht gebender Drax. Bond wird offiziell vom Fall abgezogen, inoffiziell reist er jedoch nach Rio, nicht ohne jedoch die Analyse der Flüssigkeit aus dem Labor bei Q in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Ein Giftgas, das nur Menschen tötet, auf Tiere und Pflanzen jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Drax engagiert inzwischen einen Ersatzmann für Chang: Den Beißer, der aufgrund seines Metallgebisses am Flughafen beim Metalldetektor zunächst aufgehalten wird. Sichtlich amüsiert zeigt er dem schockierten Sicherheitsbeamten seine künstlichen Zähne. Mit der Concorde trifft 007 in Rio ein, wo er im Hotel die Agentin Manuela kennenlernt und einige interessante Stunden mit ihr auf der Couch verbringt.. Sie hilft ihm abends, in das Lagerhaus von Drax einzudringen. Bond entdeckt, dass das Lagerhaus ausgeräumt wurde. Beim Verlassen kann er Beißer gerade noch davon abhalten, Manuela umzubringen, und entkommt mit ihr im brasilianischen Karneval. Am nächsten Tag trifft er Holly auf der Aussichtsplattform des Zuckerhuts. Sie beobachten, dass zahlreiche Frachtmaschinen der Drax Corporation von einem nahegelegenen Flughafen abheben. Bei der Rückfahrt mit der Seilbahn kommt es zum Kampf mit dem Beißer. Bond und Holly entkommen, an einer über das Stahlseil geschlungenen Kette hängend, in rasender Talfahrt, verfolgt vom Beißer in der Gondel. Durch einen Sprung kurz vor der Talstation retten sie sich, der Beißer rast mitsamt der Gondel ungebremst in die Talstation. Als sich Beißer aus den Trümmern der Talstation befreit, trifft er auf Dolly. Beide verlieben sich auf den ersten Blick in einander. Unmittelbar nach ihrem Sturz werden Bond und Holly von Drax' Schergen, die als Rettungssanitäter getarnt sind, überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Bond entkommt nach einem Kampf im Krankenwagen und muss Holly in den Händen der Verbrecher lassen. Bond erreicht das brasilianische Ausbildungslager des MI6, wo er von M die Analyseergebnisse der Laborprobe erfährt. Er erhält den Auftrag, sich im unteren Amazonasgebiet umzusehen, aus dem die Pflanze, Hauptbestandteil der Probe, stammt. Mit einem Schnellboot durchkämmt er den Flusslauf des Amazonas, wird jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit von feindlichen Schnellbooten angegriffen, die mit Granatwerfern ausgerüstet sind. Nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd, an der auch der Beißer teilnimmt, entkommt Bond an einem Hängegleiter schwebend, während sein leeres Boot und das mit dem Beißer einen Wasserfall hinunter stürzen. Beißers Boot ist unlenkbar geworden, weil er das Lenkrad durch eine zu kraftvolle Lenkbewegung abgerissen hat. Nach der Landung entdeckt Bond eine Höhle im Felsen und davor eine schöne Frau. Ihr folgt er in die Höhle. Dort wird er vom Anblick der vielen schönen Frauen abgelenkt, die ihn plötzlich umgeben. Nahezu jede dieser Frauen hatte er im Laufe seiner Ermittlungen bereits getroffen. So entgeht ihm die Falltür, auf der er steht. Er stürzt in ein Wasserbecken. Dort muss er gegen einen Python kämpfen, die er jedoch mit Hollys Spezialkugelschreiber töten kann, der anstatt einer Schreibmine eine Nadel enthält, aus der Gift kommt. Drax, der seine ganze Ausrüstung und sein Personal in dieses Höhlensystem verlegt hat, nimmt ihn in Empfang. Nachdem er ihm seine Anlagen gezeigt hat, sperrt er ihn zu Holly Goodhead in einen Raum, der sich kurze Zeit später als Startrampe einer seiner Raumfähren entpuppt. In letzter Sekunde gelingt beiden die Flucht, während sich Drax mit seinen Leuten in mehreren Raumfähren absetzt. Bond und Holly schaffen es, als Piloten verkleidet eine weitere Raumfähre zu besteigen. Zusammen mit den anderen Raumfähren steuern sie auf eine geheime Raumstation zu. Dort erfahren sie von Drax' Plan, mit dem in Venedig hergestellten Giftgas die ganze Menschheit auszurotten und mit dem Personal der Raumstation, das ausschließlich aus geistig und körperlich herausragenden Menschen besteht, eine neue Menschheit mit ihm an der Spitze zu gründen. Sie schaffen es, die Tarnvorrichtung auszuschalten, so dass die Raumstation von nun an für die auf der Erde stationierten Radargeräte sichtbar ist. Die Amerikaner starten daraufhin in Absprache mit den Sowjets eine Raumfähre. Bond und Holly werden entdeckt und vom Beißer zu Drax gebracht. Dort fragt Bond nochmal, ob er die Kernsätze von Drax Rede richtig verstanden hat und ob wirklich „alle ohne Ausnahme“ vernichtet werden sollen, die nicht seinen körperlichen Idealen entsprechen. Drax bejaht das. Worauf Bond kommentiert: „Sehr interessant“ und dabei zu Beißer rüberschaut, welcher, ebenso wie seine Freundin, diesen Idealen offensichtlich nicht entspricht. Daraufhin weigert sich Beißer aus Liebe zu Dolly weitere Befehle von Drax auszuführen und verbündet sich mit Bond. Die amerikanische Raumfähre befindet sich im Endanflug, um die Raumstation zu erobern. Bond schafft es, gerade als Drax mit seinem Laser die sich nähernde Raumfähre zerstören will, durch den Druck auf einen roten Schalter die Rotation der Raumstation und damit die auf ihr herrschende künstliche Schwerkraft aufzuheben. Im von der einsetzenden Schwerelosigkeit ausgelösten Durcheinander entbrennt ein mörderischer Kampf zwischen Drax Leuten und den anfliegenden Raumsoldaten von Colonel Scott, denen es gelingt, in die Raumstation einzudringen. Auch die Reaktivierung der Rotation der Raumstation durch einen Mitarbeiter von Drax kann nicht verhindern, dass sich das eingedrungene amerikanische Kommando den Verteidigern unter Drax Führung überlegen zeigt. Die bei den schweren Kämpfen stark beschädigte Raumstation beginnt an immer mehr Stellen zu explodieren. Bond wird zwar von Drax gestellt, kann ihn jedoch mit einem versteckten Giftpfeil erschießen und in den Weltraum befördern. Dabei spricht er – in Anlehnung an Neil Armstrong – zu Drax: „Ein kleiner Schritt für Sie, aber ein großer für die Menschheit“. Die eingedrungene Kampfeinheit der Amerikaner zieht sich daraufhin in ihren Raumgleiter zurück und verlässt die Station. Bond und Holly schaffen knapp die Flucht in Drax' Raumfähre, welche an der Spitze mit einem Laser ausgestattet ist. Jedoch kommen sie nicht los, weil die Andock-Automatik klemmt. Beißer löst daraufhin mit all seiner Kraft die verklemmte Andockklammer, bevor die Raumstation explodiert. Nun nehmen Bond und Holly in Drax' Moonraker 5 die Verfolgung der drei mit Giftgas gefüllten Globen (Kugeln) auf, die Drax kurz vor seinem Tod noch hatte abfeuern lassen und die zur Erde unterwegs sind. Es gelingt ihnen mit einem gefährlichen Manöver, bei dem die Flügel der Raumfähre kurz vor dem Verglühen sind, gerade noch, alle Globen zu vernichten, bevor sie die Erde verseuchen können. Währenddessen fliegen Beißer und seine Freundin in der von der Station abgesprengten Andockschleuse davon. Beißer zieht mit seinen Zähnen den Korken aus einer Flasche Bollinger und sagt, als sie anstoßen, seinen einzigen Satz in einem Bondfilm: „Auf uns. Alles Gute“. Der Film endet mit einer typischen Bond-Sequenz. Eine Stimme berichtet, dass der Kapitän des amerikanischen Shuttles einen sehr großen Mann und eine sehr kleine Frau gerettet hat. Darauf loben sich Bonds Chef M, der englische Premierminister sowie der Chef des CIA gegenseitig wegen der gelungenen Zusammenarbeit. Sie werden per Videoverbindung in den Frachtraum der Raumfähre geschaltet, ebenfalls auf Sendung sind der US-Präsident und die englische Königin. Dort „vertiefen“ Bond und Holly Goodhead gerade die englisch-amerikanischen Beziehungen. Bond merkt, dass er auf Sendung ist und schaltet die Kamera aus. Anspielungen * Als Bond in Venedig den Code eingibt um in Hugo Drax´ Laboratorium zu kommen, ertönt am Nummernfeld eine Melodie, die auch in Steven Spielberg´s "Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art" vorkommt. * Als einer von Drax´ Leuten ins Jagdhorn bläst, spielt er eine Melodie aus "2001: Odyssee im Weltraum". * Als Bond durch Brasilien reitet, hört man das Titellied des Films "Die glorreichen Sieben". * Einige Kulissen in der Weltraumbasis sind aus dem Film "Mondbasis Alpha 1" (wie etwa die pilzförmige Schreibtischlampe im Anti-Radar-Kontrollraum) * Als Chang in den Flügel der Musiker stürzt, sagt Bond im Original "Play it again, Sam". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Filmklassiker "Casablanca" von 1942. Wissenswertes * Michael G. Wilson hat einen seiner Cameo-Auftritte: Er ist der NASA-Mitarbeiter, der dem Army-General im Kontrollraum einen Zettel überreicht, nachdem die Raumstation auf dem Radar sichtbar gemacht wurde. * Zur gelben Uniform von Drax' Leuten, die auch von Bond getragen wird, gehören gelbe Converse-Chucks, die vermutlich Kampfstiefel darstellen sollen. * Die Szenen am Chateau, welches laut Story in Kalifornien steht, wurden natürlich in Frankreich gedreht. Zu erkennen ist dies an den typisch französischen gelben Scheinwerfern des blauen Jeep Cherokee, als Chang die Hunde loslässt. * Bei dem Privatflugzeug zu Beginn handelt es sich um einen Handley Page HP 137 Jetstream aus britischer Produktion. * Dies ist der einzige Film, in dem mit Marlboro die Tabakindustrie als Werbepartner vertreten ist. * Das Gemälde in M's Büro, welches von Bond beschädigt wird, zeigt König William III. Bernard Lee (M) spielte William bereits 1937. * Keine Walther PPK kommt in diesem Film vor. * Eine Szene, in denen Drax ein Meeting mit Finanzgebern hat, wurde herausgeschnitten. Das Meeting fand in dem Konferenzraum unterhalb der Startrampe statt, in dem Holly und Bond getötet werden sollen. * Die Boote der Amazonas-Szene wurden vom Hersteller Glastron zur Verfügung gestellt. * Die Maschinenpistolen, welche von Drax' Leuten in Venedig verwendet werden, sind deutsche MP 40 aus Wehrmachtbeständen. * Mit Air France und British Airways und Varig waren drei Konkurrenzunternehmen Werbepartner. * Der Oldtimer, mit dem Bond zur Jagd gefahren wird, ist ein französischer Hispano-Suiza aus den 1930er Jahren. * Vor dem Chateau parkt ein weiterer Oldtimer, der jedoch nur im Hintergrund zu sehen ist. Es handelt sich um einen Isotta Fraschini Tipo 8A Castagna Roadster, der nur zwei mal gebaut wurde. Das im Film gezeigte Exemplar wurde 1929 auf einer Automesse in New York ausgestellt. * Wie bereits in "Man lebt nur zweimal" und "Der Spion, der mich liebte" werden auch in diesem Film gelbe Austin Mini Moke als Transportmittel in der Basis des Bösewichts benutzt. Die futuristisch anmutenden Fahrzeuge in der Höhle sind ebenfalls umgebaute Mini Moke. * Bei dem Rolls-Royce in Rio de Janeiro handelt es sich um einen Silver Shadow I mit langem Radstand. * Manuela fährt einen MP Lafer, einen brasilianischen Nachbau eines MG TD auf VW Käfer - Basis. * Werbepartner in diesem Film sind unter anderem Air France, British Airways, Varig, 7 Up, Marlboro, Seiko, Canon, Christian Dior und Bollinger. Die amerikanischen Fahrzeuge in der Jagdszene wurden vom französischen AMC & Jeep - Importeur gestellt. * Der Beißer feuert während der Bootsverfolgung mit einer Maschinenpistole vom Typ MAC-10. * In Moneypennys Büro hängt ein Foto von Queen Elizabeth an der Wand. * In Venedig trägt Drax einen schwarzen Anzug im Stil der 30er-Jahre, der einen Anstecker seiner Firma trägt. Dies entspricht dem Roman-Drax, dessen Kleidung aufgrund seiner Nazi-Vergangenheit an diese Zeit angelehnt ist. * Bonds Anzüge wurden von Angelo Roma produziert. * Michael Lonsdale (Drax) kann eigentlich nicht Klavier spielen. * Bis heute ist unbekannt, warum die brasilianische MI6-Station als "Station VH" benannt ist. * Bonds Uhr ist eine Seiko M354 Memory-Bank Calendar. * Die auf den feindlichen Booten angebrachten Granatwerfer sind offensichtlich Marke Eigenbau. * Eins der M16-Sturmgewehre, die von Drax' Leuten in der Tempelanlage getragen werden, wurde 2007 für 800$ versteigert. Es handelt sich um einen Nachbau aus Japan. * Die Laser-Gewehre wurden aus Spielzeug-Uzis hergestellt, während die Laser-Pistolen umgebaute Föhne sind. * Roger Moore musste während der Dreharbeiten aufgrund eines Nierensteins ins Krankenhaus. * Der verdutzte Italiener, der jedes mal, wenn Bond ihm über den Weg läuft, seinen Alkoholkonsum für das Geschehene verantwortlich macht, hat hier seinen zweiten Auftritt nach "Der Spion, der mich liebte". Ein weiterer folgte in "In tödlicher Mission". Drehorte * Paris – Filmstudios * Außendrehorte * Flughafen Paris-Charles de Gaulle * Centre Georges Pompidou * Schloss Vaux-le-Vicomte * Venedig * Rio de Janeiro * Florida (Schnellbootverfolgungsjagd vor dem Wasserfall) * USA (Fallschirmsprung in der Eröffnungsszene) * Wasserfälle von Iguazú Handlungsorte * Nordafrika * London, Großbritannien * Drax' Forschungsinstitut und Residenz in Kalifornien, USA * Venedig, Italien * Rio de Janeiro, Brasilien * Wasserfälle von Iguazú u. die dazugehörigen Sümpfe, Brasilien * ein Tempel im Urwald, in Wirklichkeit aber Drax' Raketenbasis, Brasilien * Weltraum Soundtrack Kategorie:Offizieller Film Kategorie:1970er-Film Kategorie:Film mit Roger Moore Kategorie:Film mit Bernard Lee